


Miraculous Lapin Chance

by TrashQu33n



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashQu33n/pseuds/TrashQu33n





	1. Climatika

My name is Emilia Fortuna and I live in Paris France with my father, Louis. Both my parents were from Spain but they moved here and run the most successful flower shop in Paris but my mother passed away when I was born. I have tan skin and freckles. My hair is dark brown and I have light brown eyes. And I'm currently trying not to rip my hair out because I am babysitting a little girl named Manon Chamack.

"Oh no, please Manon, give it back!" I yelled after the little girl who was destroying everything. "But I want to be a fashion designer too!" she yelled hopping on the couch with my hat I was working on. I want to be a fashion designer one day and work for Gabriel Agreste on day. "No Manon, it's not done yet, you're gonna damage it!" I yelled as she ran around under the table in our kitchen. I was wearing this and it was hard running after her.

She giggled under it and I was prepared to capture her, but she ran off and I hit my head under the table. I crawled around looking for her when I heard her laugh somewhere. I stood up and looked around and saw what I thought was Manon behind the curtain.

I tiptoed to the white curtain and pulled it back. What I saw was Manon's doll with my hat on it. "What?" I said. "I like Mireille! I'm voting for her!" Manon yelled. I saw she had my phone so I ran to get it."Whoa that's my phone." I said snatching back my phone. When I did she grabbed my hat out of my hand and was running around again.

I sighed in defeat. "Why do I keep babysitting you?" I said to myself. My kwami Pippin popped up from my purse took me by surprise. "Pippin! You can't be seen." I whispered to her. "Hey, don't worry Emilia. If you can handle Manon then every akuma you fight will be a piece of cake!" she said. Pippin is my kwami. She is kinda like a fairy. She helps me transform into Lapin Chance. She looks like a brown rabbit but with a big head with rabbit ears on top and a tiny body and big feet with a little rabbit tail and she had light brown eyes like mine.

I smiled at her trying to cheer me and I heard the doorbell. Pippin retreated into my purse and I answered the door only to see that it was my best friend Alya. "Alya? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Hey, I got a giant scoop for you! Guess who's having a photo shoot in the park?" she said. She held up a picture of Adrien! I gasped and took her phone."What! No way! Adrien's in the park now?!" I asked her. "Exactly." she said. "Oh man! What should I say say to him?!" I asked. "Well you know, the usual." she said mimicking me.

"Haha you're hilarious." I said playfully pushing her. I felt something holding onto my legs. "Who's she?" Manon asked between my legs. "Oops. I forgot something." I said sheepishly rubbing my neck. "And who's this?" Alya asked looking at Manon. '' This is Manon. Her mom asks me to babysit her sometimes. Wait now I can't go watch Adrien." I said slapping my forehead. "Let me guess. Another of your 'I'm too nice to say no' things?" she asked. "Exactly." I said. "Okay, listen, I'll take care of you're little problem." she said. Manon ran away and continued her path of destruction. "No, its okay she's my responsibility. Plus I couldn't do this to you." I sighed. "She's... such a little angel." I said with a headache.

I heard a crash and screamed in surprise. Manon had gotten into the pots and was holding on in her hand as well as a spatula. "No, Manon give those to me!" I yelled. I got the pot from her and was trying to get the spatula, but she ended up getting the pot again. "You're such a pushover Emilia. I've become an expert with little angels from watching my brothers." Alya said. I had finally gotten Manon's hand and she was struggling in my grasp.

"Hey, who are you?!" she demanded and Alya got down to Manon's height . "I'm a magical unicorn from the planet Rispa. I'm here disguised as an absolutely gorgeous girl. I like kids and I grant their wishes but careful: only good kids' wishes!" Alya said bopping her nose. Manon laughed and said "You're not a unicorn... are you?" Alya picked her up and spun her around and finally put her on my shoulders. Alya put my hands on Manon's legs and bopped my nose. "Now then, to the park!" she said and she walked out the door. "Okay!" I yelled walking behind her.

The three of us were watching Adrien's photo shoot from behind a tree. "Okay, so we'll walk by him like its no big deal. Like 'hey, its totally a coincidence that we're here at the same time' its the perfect plan." I said. "And then?" Alya asked. "Well... I'll invite him to drink a smoothie after the photo shoot! Then we'll get married! We'll live happily ever after in a beautiful house! We'll have three... no four kids! And a dog and a cat! A hamster, I love hamsters!" I ranted dreamily. "Hey, we'll start by passing by him. As for your future family, we'll see about that later." Alya said.

I tried walking as normally as I could but I was nervous, so it looked weird. "So don't forget. We're casually walking by." I said with robotic movements. "Well, if we were invisible it's be the same." Alya said. I stopped and said we had to walk by again. I started pushing them back towards the tree but Adrien turned around and saw us. I stopped and waved awkwardly. He waved at me which made my heart beat fast but then his photographer got mad, and he continued modeling.

"Did you see that! He waved at me!" I exclaimed still waving. "Yeah crazy. Its not like we're in the same class or anything." Alya said sarcastically. I had a goofy smile on my face and I was still waving until Alya slapped my hand down, annoyed.

We were watching Adrien model and my mouth was hanging open. Alya shut my mouth but it opened again. "Emilia, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! " Manon yelled, pulling my arm towards the balloons. I was too entranced looking at Adrien but Manon yelled my name and it snapped me out of it. Adrien's photographer yelled at us to be quiet and Alya offered to get Manon a balloon. "I want to go with Emilia!" Manon yelled and she clung to my leg. I looked around and saw that they were all staring at me so I gave up. "I'll take care of it. I'm her babysitter after all." I said. Manon was still clinging to my leg so I had to walk with her like that.

I paid the man for the balloon and put my money back in my purse. "Okay, Manon, we're going back." I said. "I want to go on the merry go round!" Manon said running off. "Nonononono, stay here! I want to see Adri-" I stopped when I looked at her puppy eyes. "You promised me..." Manon whined. "Fine." I said defeated. She dragged me towards the ride and I was upset about missing Adrien.

I put Manon on a horse when Alya ran up behind me. "They're looking for an extra to pose with Adrien!" she said out of breathe. "What, really?!" I exclaimed. "Who's Adrien? Is he your boyfriend?" Manon asked. "Nooo ,but I really want him to be." I said dreamily. "Well go, what are you waiting for?!" Alya said. "But what about Manon?" I asked. "Wait, shoo Emilia." I stepped out of the way and Alya got on the horse with Manon.

"Go take care of Prince Charming and I'll take care of her. You can't deal with her anyway." Alya said. "But Emilia is my babysitter!" Manon protested. "Trust me. To all unicorns! Immediately take-off to Rispa and let's go search for good kids to make all their wished come true!" Alya yelled. She got Manon distracted and I turned around to go to the photo shoot.

I heard screams and I turned around and looked up. There was a girl with an umbrella, a purple dress, and spirally pigtails. She swung her umbrella and a gust of wing blew people away. They wind swirled around the merry go round and froze it in a chunk of ice. I saw that Alya and Manon were trapped and I ran behind a bench to transform. "Alright, Pippin, let's do this" I said and Pippin popped out of my purse.

"Pippin, transform me!" I yelled. She was adsorbed into my necklace and a rabbit paw print appeared on my necklace. I ran my hand over my eyes and a white mask appeared. My long dark brown hair came out of its usual braid and my rested on my shoulders. I flipped my hair and two brown rabbit ears appeared on my head. I spun around and my brown and white full body suit, and my white boots. I popped my hip out and my white utility belt appeared and I struck a pose.

" I shouldn't have left Manon! Oh man, I'm a terrible babysitter!" I yelled at myself, flipping over benches and the fountain. I ran toward the merry go round and saw Alya holding Manon. "Alya will take good care of Manon. I'll have to trust her." I said to myself. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!" I yelled at the two. I reached for the hammer on my utility belt and it increased in size. I gripped the handle and I tried breaking the ice with the hammer but it didn't even crack.

"Okay, plan B it is!" I said out of breathe. I went to the ice chunk and put my hands on the ice. "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay." I said. "Where's Emilia?" Manon asked, heartbroken. "Don't worry Manon, Emilia hasn't forgotten about you." I said kneeling down to her height. "How do you know my name?" Manon asked. I realized my mistake and quickly tried to cover it up. "Oh, um, Emilia told me, she'll be back real soon." I said. I put my gloved hand on the ice and so did Manon. I stood up and gave a thumbs up to Alya and left.

I got my whip from my belt and wrapped on to building and I flew through the air to where I saw Chat Noir fall. "I'm a bit disappointed, I thought cats always landed on their feet." I said when I landed on the ground to help him up. "It was on purpose, Cotton Tail, for the pleasure of meeting you again." Chat said preparing to kiss my hand. I took my hand away and pushed Chat's head away with my finger. "Well, now's not a good time to play Catsanova, Chat."

"I'm informed of a storm with risks of lightning. And it starts now!" the newest akuma victim said, pointing her umbrella to the sky. What looked like purple lightning came out of her umbrella and into the sky. Soon dark storm clouds covered up the sun and the sky with thunder rumbling. I saw lightning come down and it looked like it was going to hit Chat. I lunged at him and got him out of the way in time. We were rolling and when we stopped Chat was hovering over me. I was surprised and he gave me a cheeky grin. I was annoyed and turned his head back to the problem at hand.

"Ah, she wants to play cat and mouse?" Chat Noir said as he ran at her. She shot ice out of her umbrella to stop Chat from running and launched a huge gust of wind in our direction. Chat and I were blown back along with several cars.  
I grabbed my whip and wrapped it around a lamp post. Chat flew past me and I quickly grabbed his tail."I got you!" I yelled over the wind.

The wind stopped and we both face planted into the ground. We both got up and followed after her. "This weather girl is starting to rub me the wrong way."Chat said preparing to chase after her. I quickly grabbed his tail before he could pounce. "Whoa kitty, you've gotta think before you pounce." I said letting go of his tail. "Well do you have a plan?" he asked stroking his tail. "Follow me." I said running on the side of the buildings. Chat Noir did the same as me, we found her and both leapt off the buildings. I spun my whip around in a circle but as we were going to attack her she flung more wind at us.

We flew several blocks and when we hit the ground we had to dodge cars. I was jumping over and under several cars and when I thought it was over a bus was coming at us. I quickly grabbed Chat and held him close to me. I spun my whip in front of us and waited for the bus. When the bus came down my whip had cut a circle through it. I looked around and sighed because it actually worked. I mean, of course it did!

I opened the bus window so we could climb out. Chat used his staff to lift me up then I pulled him up. "Is it just me or does she have a stormy personality?" I said. "That or she didn't get her license!" Chat yelled. We ran down the streets but the akuma victim came on the huge TV. "Ladies and gentlemen! Here is the forecast for the first day of summer! Looks like Mother Nature changed her plans. Summer holidays are officially canceled!" She said gesturin to the map with a snowflake over France.

"Aw, shoot, I look hot in a swimsuit." Chat said chuckling my way. "Phew, thanks to her, I'll be sparred from that." I said. We ran into the broadcasting studio and past by a cut out of one one the weather girl contestants. "Doesn't she remind you of someone?" Chat said pointing to the cut out. "The weather girl! The akuma must be in her parisol!" I said. We ran up to the studio and burst through the door but no one was there.

"Everything was recorded!" I said. We heard a laugh behind us and saw the her. She pointed her parisol above us and shot out lightning. It hit the light and we both jumped out of the way. Suddenly all the lights went out. I heard her laughing but couldn't see anything. I stumbled around but tripped over something. If only I had good vision instead of good hearing. "Lady GlaGla blew us off. What do I hear a damsel in distress?" Chat said. "Well rabbits can see with some light but I don't have that luck." I said. I felt him grab my hand.

"Give me your paw and trust me." he said dragging me somewhere. I heard Chat open a door and lead me up stair. "Okay, I think I've got it from here!" I yelled. "Duck!" Chat yelled at me. I did so and heard something heavy hit against the wall. "Never mind, I trust you." I said letting Chat drag me up the steps.

He opened up the door and I was blinded by the light change. We looked up and saw Climatika hovering over us, laughing. "Aw, aren't you two cute. You rushed headfirst into my trap! Cyclone!" she yelled conjuring up a wind funnel around the building. "It's over for you! You won't get out of the cyclone's eye!" she said.

"It's jus-" I stopped, looking down at my hand that chat was still holding. I gave Chat an annoyed look and he rubbed his neck. I yanked my hand away and continued. "It's just the beginning Climatika!" I yelled at her. I grabbed my whip and threw it in the air. "Lucky Charm!" I exclaimed. A white light twirled around me and made its way up to my whip. A light flashed and down came a white towel with designs that were brown rabbit head outlines. "Great, now I have something to dry my hair with." Chat said. I wrapped the towel around my forearm and starred up at Climatika.

"Hail storm!" she yelled, pointing up to the sky. Huge chunks of hail came down from the sky. Chat grabbed me and twirled his staff protecting me from it. Chat told me to hurry up and I was glancing around. I saw a pipe light up, a vent, a crane, my towel, and the billboard lite up as well. "See that big sign? It's you turn!" I said to Chat. He used his Cataclysm and called to Climatika. "Hey, fake Ice Queen! That's all you can do?" he yelled. He dodged the lightning strikes and used his Cataclysm on the stand holding the sign up, turning it to rust. It fell towards Climatika.

I used my whip to wrap around her leg. She blasted a hole in the sign. It fell in the vent, opening it up. I slid under the pipe, jumped off the crane, and jumped on the vent. I used the towel as sort of a parachute and was launched up into the sky. My whip pulled her down and the crane knocked the parisol out of her hand.

Chat jumped and caught it and threw it to me. I caught it and broke it in half. "Get out of here, little akuma. I grabbed my hammer and tapped one side of the hammer. A light shined and I swung my hammer at the butterfly and caught it. "I'm freeing you from evil! Gotcha!" I yelled. I let the butterfly out and it flew away. "Bye-bye, little butterfly!" I said watching it disappear. I threw the towel in the air yelling Miraculous Lapin Chance. Beams of white lights traveled everywhere, fixing things that were damaged in the fight.

The sky cleared up and the sun was shining again. Climatika turned normal and was confused about where she was. I fist bumped Chat and we both said good job. I just remembered Alya and Manon. So I said goodbye to Chat and went to the park to de-transform. "Good job, Pippin. You earned an eclair tonight." I said gently putting her in my purse. I ran towards Alya and Manon when Pippin interrupted me. "Hey, Adrien and the photographer are still waiting for you!" she said. "You think there's still time?" I asked. "Yeah, Emilia! You managed to save Manon and all of Paris, you deserve it!" she said. "Emilia! I know your secret." Manon said running in my arms. "What secret?" I asked nervously. "That Lapin Chance is your best friend! That's why you always know what the others doing!" she said. I sighed with relief and hugged her.

We walked towards the fountain and Manon was her normal self. "Emilia, can I have a lollipop, please, please, please!" she insisted. "Sorry, Manon, I have to do something very important. Alya, can you stay with her?" I asked. Alya held her and I ran towards Adrien. "Okay, I'm ready for the photo shooting!" I said.

"Wait, who is that Little Angel?!" the photographer said pointing to Manon.

Alya and I watched as the photographer took pictures of Manon and Adrien. I was a little crest fallen but Alya just hugged me and made me smile. There will be more chances to be close to Adrien after all.


	2. The Bubbler

I was sound asleep in my room when my phone ringing woke me up. I jolted up, which resulted in Pippin flying off my stomach, and realized what day it was. "Happy birthday!" I said twirling around my room until I knocked into my mannequin i used to make clothes, but that didn't stop me.

I slid into my computer chair and switched on my computer. I was greeted by the collage I made of Adrien's pictures. "Happy birthday, Adrien." I said dreamily and I kissed the pictures.

I got dressed and put Pippin in my purse. I grabbed my backpack as well as Adrien's gift and went down stairs to our flower shop to say bye to my dad. "Hola, mi pequena flor(1)." "Good morning, papa." I said, kissing him on the cheek. Just as I was leaving the shop my dad stopped me. "Emilia, it'd be nice if you could clean your room after school." he said. "Papa, it's Friday. And I already planned to go to Alya's!" I said.

"Fine, I'll do it. But don't complain when I find your personal stuff like your diary." he said. "Okay, papa, I'll take care of it." I said giving him a hug. "Have a good day, cariño(2)." he said. "Happy birthday! Um, I mean, have a good day day, I love you." I said running out of the shop.

Alya and I were watching Adrien and Nino from the bushes and Alya was psyching me up to give Adrien my gift. "You can do it! You can do it!" she chanted. "I can do it! I can do it!" I said confidently. I stood up and looked at him, but I got cold feet and fell to my knees. "I can't do it! I can't do it!" I said down trotted. "Yes you can, girl! No more stupid excuses! It's time!" Alya said pushing me out of the bushes.

I squealed and landed in front of Adrien and Nino. I hid the present behind my back and waved to them, embarrassed, and Adrien waved back. I stuttered trying to find the right words. "I... er... haha... How do I say this. Give you a shift, uh, no I mean-" I stuttered out until Chloe pushed me. "Pest." I hissed into the ground.

I brought my knees to my chest and the present to my face. "Don't let yourself get pushed around, you're better that her." Alya said trying to encourage me. But I just groaned and didn't move. "Come on, you can do it!" Allya said lightly punching my arm. I looked at the present and finally got the confidence. I stood up, prepared to give Adrien my gift but I heard a car horn. I saw a limo pull up and Adrien go into it.

"Why can't I just think about what I'm saying?" I asked myself. "Er, you mean say what you're thinking." Alya corrected me. "Exactly." I said looking down.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Alya and I stood in front of Adrien's mansion and I was struggling to open the mailbox. "Argh, the mailbox won't open!" I said annoyed. "Try the doorbell. "No way! What do I do if Adrien answers?" I asked but she rung it anyway and I was freaking out.

Out came sort of an eyeball looking machine. "Yes?" it asked. "Umm... hello! Er, I'm in Adrien's class and erm... Gift!" I said holding the gift up and gave the machine a nervous smile. "Put it in the mailbox." the machine said and the mailbox opened. I put his gift in and the mailbox quickly closed. "Thank you very much." I said smiling.

"I hope he likes it." I said excitedly. "You signed the card, right?" she asked me. It hit me like a truck and I started lightly banging my head on the wall next to me. "Oh Emilia, Emilia..." she said shaking her head. "I know I'm a lost cause." I said putting my head on her shoulder.  
__________________________________________________  
I sat at the table in our kitchen and formed my rice in the shape of the heart, thinking about Adrien. "I bet Adrien received my gift already." I said. "What did you say, Miel(3)?" My dad asked me while he was watering flowers on our terrace. "Oh, I said I hope to go to school soon." I said quickly.

I looked up and saw what appeared to be a purple bubble. I saw it engulf my dad and I ran after him. "Dad! Dad!" I yelled as I watched my dad and several other adults float up to the sky. "Your dad! The Papillon must have released another akuma!" Pippin said. " I need to find this new villain as soon as possible." I said to Pippin.

I did my transformation and ran out of our shop. I saw the newest victim of the akuma appear in the bubbles. "It's your lucky day, buds! The adults took the day off! Enjoy it to the max! No more order, no more chores, no more homework! Only fun, fun, fun! A gift from The Bubbler." he said. I saw two kids crying and I quickly comforted them.

"Don't worry, your parents will come back! I'm on it." I said to them. I turned to a boy my age and told him to watch them. I took out my whip and flew through the air.  
__________________________________________________________  
I ran across the rooftops and stopped when I saw firework."Here I come, Bubbler!" I said to myself.  
__________________________________________________________  
I jumped and saw everyone in my class dancing in the Agreste mansion. I looked to see Chloe trying to kiss Adrien and I was furious. "No way am I letting that happen!" I said. I did my lucky charm and a record fell into my hands. "What? A record?" I said confused. I looked at the turn table and saw the place where the record went, a switch, and a ledge light up.

I spun the threw the disk at the ledge and it hit the switch and landed in it's designated place. "What's this? Who dared remix my mix?" Bubbler asked. "DJ Lapin Chance!" I said to no one in particular. I heard my necklace beep and I got worried. "I better hop away before turning back to normal!" I said. I jumped down to the ground and detransformed. Pippin flew from my necklace and I caught her in my hands. "Emilia..." Pippin said tiredly. "I'm sorry! It was an emergency!" I said. "By 'emergency' you mean 'jealousy'. You know what happens when you use your lucky charm. You only have a few seconds before-" "Before detransforming,I know... But I was thinking. The Bubbler's not gonna go away. We have time to find something to eat to recharge your batteries, and then we'll take care of him. I promise!" I said to her. I put her in my purse and ran to the snack table.

I saw a plate of eclairs and I ran to it. I broke the eclair in half and put them both in my purse. "I need to find a place to transform again and quick!" I said. "Where were you, Emilia?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Alya. "I was really scared something happened to you." she said hugging me. "Me too..." I said hugging her back. "I'm sure Lapin Chance and Chat Noir will come to save us any minute. We can count on them. Come with me, I have something for you!" Alya said. "Wait. I have something to do before that..." I said. "Its about Adrien." she said. "Okay." I sighed in defeat. "Emilia! The Bubbler..." Pippin said from my purse. "Yes I know, but, just one second!" I said.

I followed Alya into the Agreste mansion. "Look! You can sign the gift!" she said. "Awesome." I said giving her a huge hug. I retrieved a sticky note and began writing on it. I wrote 'Happy birthday Adrien, kisses, Emilia!' and I quickly put it on his gift.

"Perfect, its okay. Transform Emilia!" Pippin yelled at me. "I can't! Alya's right by the door!" I whispered. "What did you say?" Alya asked. "I said, 'I'll join you right away'!" I quickly said. She shut the door and I sighed in relief, but it was short lived. I heard screaming and saw Ivan float away in a bubble. "Oh no, Pippin, you were right! I shouldn't have waited!" I transformed again and jumped out a near by window onto the roof.

I threw my hammer(It's like this but smaller and white with a brown rabbit head on each side) and knocked the outlets out to stop the music. "Sorry DJ Bubbles!" I said catching my hammer as it came back "But the party's over!" "Why are you such a pain?" The Bubbler said. "All the adults disappeared because of you, that's why! And now you imprison all the ones who don't want to have fun?!" I said. "I won't let you ruin my party!" he yelled. He took out his stick and flung two red bubbles my way.

I twirled my whip and popped them. We both lunged at each other and flew past each other. I landed on the keyboard and he landed on the snack table and we both glared at each other. I threw my hammer at him and it bounced off his bubble, but Chat came in and hit it into the sky.

"Made it just in time!" he said landing next to me. "I was doing just fine." I said and my hammer lightly hit him on the head before landing in my hand. "But thanks!"

The Bubbler flung dozens of red bubbles at us and I twirled my whip and destroyed the bubbles. He snapped and the remaining turned green and circled around us. Some were sticking to my suit and they wouldn't come off. They swirled around us until the two of us were trapped in a green bubble.

"Give me your miraculouses before running out of air!" Bubbler said. "In your dreams, Bubbler!" I said. "Urgh, real pains. Just like adults." he said. "Kids need adults!" I said. "Wrong! Kids need freedom, to have fun! To enjoy life! Adults are party poopers!" "But adults take care of their kids! They protect them and love them!" I said.

"Well, most adults...You have to bring the adults back!" Chat said. "Nope. Never. And you know what? Since you miss adults so much... Go ahead and say hi to them for me!" he said, kicking the green bubble high in the air.

We were about the height of the Eiffel Tower when I got an idea. "Chat, use your Cataclysm!" "Couldn't you have said so when we were lower?!" Chat sassed me. "We're not gonna stay stuck in here forever, are we?!" I asked and Chat gave me a cheeky look and I faced palmed.

"Cataclysm!" Chat yelled and put his hand on the bubble. The bubble popped and we fell back down to Paris. "Should we see if you always land on your feet?!" I yelled. "Um, no thanks!" Chat replied. My mind was racing and I looked at the Eiffel Tower and found a solution.

"Your staff!" I said. "Got it!" He threw his staff and it embedded itself into the tower. I grabbed his wrist and told him to hold on. I used my whip to hold onto his staff and swung us to the street. We rolled and eventually landed on our feet. "Whew. Thank God cats don't have vertigo!" Chat said. "We need to get his bubble sword! Its probably where his akuma is." I said giving Chat his staff and his ring beeped. "Let's hurry!" he said.  
_________________________________________  
"Sorry to be a pain." I said looking down on The Bubbler. My classmates started chanting my name. "No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler." I said. "What's your problem, dudes?! Why are you all against me?!" he yelled.

He used his bubble wand to fling purple bubbles at my classmates and they started floating up towards the sky. "Noooo!" Chat and I yelled. "Destination: outer space for your little friends, and they'll never come back!" He said jumping across roofs and we followed right behind him.

He was headed to the Eiffel Tower and we dodged every attack. We landed at the top and I used my lucky charm. I threw my whip up and down came a white wrench with little brown rabbit head patterns on it. "Er, I hope you know your thing around odd jobs!" Chat said and I shrugged. Chat avoided the Bubblers attack and I looked around.

I saw a vent light up, a tube coming from the air conditioner, a bolt from the tube, and finally my wrench. I unscrewed the screw and the tube was flailing around. "Chat, it's your turn!" I said. He jumped on the tube and held it so it deflected the bubbles with the air. I saw him raise his wand and I saw my opportunity. I used my whip to grab his wand. I broke it in two.

"You've done enough little akuma!" I said. I took my hammer and it got bigger. "I'm freeing you from evil!" I said twirling my hammer. One side opened up and I caught the akuma."Gotcha!" I said. Leaning the hammer on my shoulder. "Bye bye, little butterfly!" I said after releasing the akuma and watching it fly away.

"Miraculous Lapin Chance!" I yelled flinging my lucky charm in the air. Beams of white light went all over the city fixing the things that were damaged in the fight. Soon the Bubbler turned back into Nino, all the adults returned and Chat Noir and I fist bumped like usual.  
_______________________________________  
Alya and I were walking to school and we saw Chloe yelling at Sabrina about something. "Serves Chloe right!" Alya laughed. "Hi girls." we heard someone say. I turned around to see Adrien wearing MY SCARF! "It's my scarf!" I said gently shaking her lightly.

"Hey, nice scarf you got there, Adrien!" Alya said. "Yeah I can't believe my dad did this for me!" he said. Wait, what? "Usually, he forgets my birthday!" "Wow, proof that anyone can change! Shows that even adults can be cool, sometimes!" Nino said. "Speaking of adults, my father said you were a bad influence on me-" Adrien said. "Don't worry Adrien, everything is fine. You and I, we're both buds until death do us part." Nino said walking into school.

But- tell him you're the one who knitted the scarf!" Alya said. "Alya, I can't. He looked so happy when he thought it was from his father... I don't want to ruin it for him!" I said watching him enter the school. "Aw, Emilia! You're an amazing girl, you know?" Alya said hugging me and I hugged her back. "One day, Adrien will know it too. Promise." Alya was the best friend I've ever had I thought as we walked into school.  
___________________________________  
1.) My little flower  
2.) Sweetie  
3.)Honey


	3. Copy Cat

I stood on my balcony and I looked at my phone,which had a picture of Adrien on it. "What if you invite him to the  
movies?" Pippin asked. "You can't be serious... I can imagine the conversation..." "Hello Adrien, do you want to come blah, phut," she said blowing a raspberry at the end." I said "Exactly. I can't control it. Every time I see him my tongue swells up and I trip over my words." I was day dreaming until Pippin cut it short.

"So actually , the only way you can have a normal conversation with him is to not see him." "For example?" "There is a solution and it's called a telephone. You just need his phone number." "Pippin you genius." I said, taking out my phone to call Alya. I pressed her contact and called her.  
______________________________________________________  
I sat on the chair in the corner of my room and Alya paced in front of me. "So! We know that improvising isn't your thing, so just follow that paper." she said, handing me a note pad.  
"But the teacher always says I don't sound natural when I read." I said. "So memorize it. It isn't that hard, you can do it. But don't improvise. Okay?"  
She handed me the phone and my heart started beating very fast. I got ready to dial but I got cold feet. "Just drop it. It won't work." I held the phone to give it back and Alya hit dial. "Too late. It's ringing!" She jumped over my bed and hit behind it.

I stood up and started freaking out. "Hello you've reached the voicemail. Leave a message." "It's his voicemail." I whispered. "Leave a message. No improvising!" she said behind my bed. I took a big breathe, Here goes nothing.  
"Hello...Adrien's voicemail, It's Emilia... who has a message for you. After all this is your phone...So...uh...hahaha. Callmebacklater!" I finished and threw my phone on my bed and flopped on it.  
Alya face palmed and I sighed. "What? What did you want me to say: 'Hey there, hot stuff, this is Emilia and I would love to invite you to the movies, but I'm so in love with you that the only way I can speak to you, without my tongue swelling up, is through a dumb phone call!" I said sitting in my desk chair.  
"Voicemail: If you want to listen to your message again, press 1. If you want to erase your message, press 2." I looked at the phone and I started freaking out.

"PRESS 2! PRESS 2!" Alya yelled. I lunged at the phone and I tried to press 2. I thought I did until..."Voicemail: Message saved. You may hang up."  
I yelled and I fell on my bed, covering my face with a pillow.  
"Don't worry, it's not that bad. Okay, it's pretty bad but you gotta tell him one day or another, one way or another. At least there's no more secrets." Alya said  
"The voicemail recorded everything I said." I said, putting my head on her lap. "I called him hot stuff."

I sat up determined. "He can't hear that message, Alya. If he does I'll die from shame!" "Okay, okay. I have an idea. If Adrien didn't pick up he must be busy. So you can get to his phone before him. I'll have to ask where he could be..." I got up and got Adrien's schedule on my computer and he had fencing. "Of course! He has fencing practice after school. That's why he didn't answer. It'll be over in exactly 22 and a half minutes." I said, grinning with pride.  
"Seriously Emilia, you're a bit crazy." she said laughing.  
__________________________________________  
We both ran out and I opened both doors to our flower shop, because my dad likes both of them open on a nice day, and we ran towards the school.  
We stopped when we heard someone yelling and looked up to see Chat Noir. He was hopping along buildings and he landed in the park. I rolled my eyes at my partner. "They're inaugurating the statue of Lapin Chance and Chat Noir! I totally forgot!" she said, and I forgot too. I hit my temples as punishment for forgetting. "Me too."  
"You never talked about going to the inauguration." "Oh! Well I thought about it...but...I forgot."

"Listen, about Adrien's phone..." she said. "But if we wait until the end, his practice will be over and he'll see the message." "I need to be there for my blog...I'm sorry, Emilia." she said. "Don't worry. It's fine. I can handle it." I said, smiling at her.  
"Cool! Good luck! Remember don't improvise!" she yelled, running towards the park.  
I ran towards the crosswalk and waited for the light to change. "Isn't Lapin Chance supposed to be at the inauguration?" Pippin said. "Yes, but Emilia needs to get to the school first." "But it's a ceremony in your honor." "I know, but Emilia's honor is in danger." I said. "It will only take a minute. I'll be at the inauguration soon enough." and I ran to the school.  
____________________________________________  
I sneaked past the boys and I entered the boys locker room. I looked around but couldn't tell which one was Adrien's. "Which one is his locker?!" I began to hyperventilate but Pippin stopped me.  
"If you call him his phone will ring." she said. "Of course!" I took out my phone and dialed his number.  
I followed the sound and finally found it, but it was locked.

"Hurry up! Practice is going to end!" I found his locker, but it was locked. Pippin phased through the locker and it magically opened. I tried unlocking it but I kept guessing the wrong pattern. "They're coming! Let's just give up and get out of here!"  
I said"But I haven't erased it yet!" "There's no time! At this rate the event will be over!" I realized she was right so I closed his locker and hid behind the door. It opened and the boys came in. I quickly got out of the locker room and ran back to my home.  
________________________________________  
I sat on my bed and kept trying to get in to Adrien's phone. "What do I have to do to erase the messa-" His phone started ringing and I flipped out.  
"Home?! It's Adrien! He must be looking for his phone!" I dropped his phone and started freaking out. "If he learns I stole his phone, I'll have to spend the rest of my life in jail! Then I can't even watch a movie with Adrien!" I said. "Emilia, aren't you over reacting?" "Maybe, but it's hard. I'm Lapin Chance and Emilia Fortuna at the same time."  
________________________________________  
I put on oven mitts so I wouldn't leave finger prints and I got to work on Adrien's phone. I got a cotton swab and baby powder and tried to see Adrien's finger prints, but the cotton swab fell from my hand. "I guess Adrien is using the latest highly advanced security. No matter what I do I can't unlock it." "Don't you have to take the oven mitts off to unlock it?" Pippin asked.  
"I can't! If I do my finger prints will be on it and they'll know it was me." I said. I heard a familiar ring tone and I saw that Alya was calling.  
I picked it up and pressed the talk button with my nose.

"Did you erase the message?" Alya asked. "Well, not exactly. But I'm close though." I said. "What? Did you steal his phone?" Alya said, jokingly. "Yeah... No! Well...I'm gonna return it. By the way, where are you now? Can you come help me, please. "Sorry, I can't. I'm investigating the 'Chat Noir robbing incident' at the museum."

"What? Chat Noir got robbed?!" I said confused. "No, dummy. You didn't hear? Chat Noir ran off with the Mona Lisa. He did it in broad daylight too. Lapin Chance might show up and I can't miss that. I'll be there later to help you."  
"Okay, bye Alya." I said and I hung up.

"This doesn't seem right. Chat isn't a thief. I have to get to the bottom of this. Pippin, transform me!" I said. Pippin was adsorbed into my necklace gold and a rabbit paw print appeared on my necklace. I ran my hand over my eyes and a white mask appeared. My long dark brown hair came out of its usual braid and my rested on my shoulders. I flipped my hair and two brown rabbit ears appeared on my head. I spun around and my brown and white full body suit appeared on my body and my white boots did too, along with my white gloves. I popped my hip out and my white utility belt appeared, my hammer and whip were attached to it and I struck a pose.  
_________________________________________  
I swung across the city and landed on a building across the museum. I jumped from the building and landed next to the mayor. "Mr. Mayor! This doesn't make sense. I'm sure it's some kind of mistake!"  
"Chat Noir is locked up inside." the police chief said. "Listen, I'm sure you've got the wrong gu-" "This is our jurisdiction, so leave it to the professionals." the police chief said. Excuse me?

I heard that Chat Noir escaped and we ran inside. "If he's innocent, why is he escaping?" the police chief said. "I don't know, maybe because he was wrongfully imprisoned. You try being locked up and see if you don't run away." I said.

My communicator, which was an outline of a rabbit head and it was a light brown, rang and I quickly ran up the steps. I answered it. A screen popped up and I saw Chat on the screen. "Chat Noir, what's going on?" "Nice to see you too, Cotton tail." "Be serious. Is it true about you stealing the Mona Lisa?" I asked.  
"Of course not. It's an imposter. I need to find him, I'll call you back." and Chat hung up.  
_____________________________________  
I ran outside and saw several helicopters chasing after Chat Noir. "Aren't you going to help?" the police chief asked. "Sorry, I'm leaving this to the professionals." I said swinging away and chasing after Chat.  
_____________________________________  
I landed on a roof and my communicator rang again. "Chat Noir! Where are you?" I asked. "I found him." "Who?" "My copycat!" "What are you talking about?" I said running across roofs. "You weren't at the statue unveiling, so you don't know." "So tell me where you are right now!" I demanded. "No, this is between us. This all happened because of me, so I'll take care of it myself." With that he hung up on me. "Ugh, you stupid cat."

I pulled up a map of Paris and zoomed in on the green cat paw print. Once I got his location I swung to his location.  
__________________________________________________  
I tried calling him again and this time he answered. "Lapin, I caught the fake, we're at the sculptor Theo's studio." he said. "Be there in 30 seconds!" I said running across roofs. I saw the studio and dropped down inside. I ran towards what appeared to be two Chats. I could barely handle one.

I stopped and looked at them both. It really was uncanny. "Whoa, Chat Noir... he really does look like you." I said. "Of course he does! He's me!" One of Chat's said. "Where's the akuma?" "It's in the ring. Hurry and take it out." The Chat Noir on top of the other one said.

I knelt down and reached towards the ring when one of the toes on the ring disappeared, like a real miraculous. "The ring works like yours too." I said. "I was surprised at first too." The top one said.

"This is my last request, ask him about our relationship." the bottom said. What relationship? I gave him a look and he told me to trust him and he winked at me, then I knew something was up.

I leaned in really close to the other Chat Noir so we were face to face. Now to put on the charm. "You didn't tell him about our relationship, right?" I asked getting flirty. "What do you mean?" He asked, getting nervous.  
"Well, you know...That secret promise between us." I said getting closer to his face.  
"Oh that, of course not!" he said.

"What promise...? Copycat!" I said jumping up. "I love you, Lapin! I'm so much better than this fool!" He said. "No thanks. Chat Noir might be a flirt, but he'd never lie to me." I said. "Thanks for that, I guess." The real Chat said. He jumped and kicked the Copycat away and then we both were ready to fight.

"If I can't have you, no one can!" He yelled. "Cataclysm!" Copycat said using his power. "Time to end this. Lucky Charm!" I threw my whip up and a white spoon with brown rabbit head prints on it came down. "A spoon? What do I do with this?"

Copycat charged at us, but before he could do any damage, I grabbed the real Chat Noirs chains and Copycats cataclysm broke the chains. Chat punched Copycat into a wall and praised me for my idea. "Wheres the akuma?" I asked. "It's in the photo. Let's hurry" he said looking at his ring.

Since Copycat had Chat's staff they were fighting hand to hand. I threw my hammer at him but he just knocked it away. I jumped on his back and launched myself onto a beam. "He's tougher than you." I said.

I used my whip to grab the other staff and I gave it to Chat. They continued to fight until both of the staffs were knocked from their hands, then they fought hand to hand. I jumped down and used my whip to stop the closet one to me.

"Hey, it's me." He said. "No, he's lying." The other one said. "Geez, this is twice as tiring." I said. "Show me the paw prints on your rings." I said. Once I figured out which one was which I let go of the real one. They continued to fight and I looked at the spoon in my hand.

I looked around and Chat's staff lit up, a beam from the ceiling, my whip, and the spoon. I grabbed the staff first. I then got a roll of tape and then taped my whip to the staff. Finally I tied the spoon to my whip and I was ready to fish.

I cast the DIY fishing rod and hooked Copycats belt. I yanked him up so he was dangling and then I jumped and snagged the picture of me. I ripped it and the akuma flew out.

I got my hammer and captured and cleansed the akuma. "Bye bye little butterfly." I said as it flew away. I tossed the spoon in the air and everything went back to normal. Chat caught the akuma victim and put him on the ground. "Nice catch." I said. Before he could respond his ring beeped and he sped off.

"What happened?" he asked. I knelt in front of him and handed him the newspaper clipping of me. "Lapin?" "I'm really sorry I couldn't make it to the statue unveiling." I said. He took out a pen and asked if I would give him my autograph.  
"Of course, you made an amazing sculpture. It looks just like me." I said. I signed Miraculous Lapin Chance with a bunny head. "Thank you so much." he said. "Also I know about your relationship with Chat Noir, but I'm fine." he said.

"Wait,what?" I asked confused.  
_______________________________________  
I sat on my bed with Alya ready to delete the message. I pressed 2 and with that it was gone. Now onto the other problem. "Should I say I found his phone? Maybe then I can ask him to the movies." "You go, girl." Alya said.

The next day in class when Adrien sat down I took his phone and discreetly put it in his back. It fell over so I sat up straight like nothing happened. He picked it up and Nino said something about the movies so Alya cut in.

"Hey guys, got any room for two more?" Alya asked and Nino said sure. I was so happy I could scream.


End file.
